Child Welfare Office
The Child Welfare Office (児童相談所, Jidōsōdanjo) having jurisdiction over the region of Hinamizawa, etc., is located in the premises of the Shishibone Municipal Library in Shishibone City. It is first mentioned in Tatarigoroshi-hen and first appears in Minagoroshi-hen. In this arc, Satoko's uncle returns to Hinamizawa after his lover was killed by the Sonozaki yakuza. The Child Welfare Office has already dealt with Satoko's case in the past, but was easily convinced that she has nothing going on and that the Hōjō were a happy family. Plot and Problems to face Keiichi, Rika, Rena, Mion, and Shion have noticed the strange behavior of Satoko and learned that her uncle had returned and abused her again. They often come to the Child Welfare Office to plead that Satoko really needs help, but the Office replies the same thing; that everything was fine, (since Satoko had told them in advance). Furthermore, one of the office staff said they protect Satoko. But it was probably just a lie, in fact Satoko was no longer going to school, and Rika often went to see Irie about her bruises. Yet when Satoko returned to school, she appears depressed and malnourished. From that moment, the anger increases in the students. Shion was so angry that she wanted to kill Teppei, Satoko's aforementioned uncle. Keiichi and his friends have even submitted a petition to the Child Welfare Office, but they only supervise care of children. However, though the protection was deemed to not be urgent, the office claimed they were still investigating the case. They thought that the five friends were just worried. Keiichi then began to gather more people. He even lead the class teacher, Chie Rumiko, the head teacher and the class to complain about services for young people, so they recognize the seriousness of the situation. The principal, Kaieda, even decided to take the responsibility of the case. When they arrived at the Child Welfare Office, they were so numerous that the room for all this was too small. Therefore, the body should choose a representative who speaks for them. Rena said: "We will not reduce our numbers, instead, the space must adapt to us." When she entered the room, they discussed the terms of Satoko's living conditions and a plan to get her to a happy family state again, saying "The pain is one shared with everyone in the village and we all struggle." Despite the past ostracism of the past, Hinamizawa eventually rallies for a Hōjō. That was very difficult to enact, due to many members of the village council having nothing to do with the Hōjō family, believing since the Watanagashi of Shouwa 55 (Curse of Oyashiro-sama) they were cursed. But Keiichi and the others did not listen and continued gather even more people. Shion has convinced many members of Angel Mort and Keiichi brings a baseball team called Onee (Onee is a group at the national level) to Kameda. The next day they all went together to the Child Welfare Office. They were so numerous that they had to choose three representatives who had to speak on behalf of the group: Irie Kyōsuke, Keiichi Maebara and Rika Furude. The biggest problem is whether Satoko realizes she is being abused or not. Because even if her best friend Rika reach out, it would not reach her. Rika suddenly realizes that the key is in Satoko's heart, and she can help her if she believes in herself. Rika knows that if she can get Satoko to admit she's being abused, she can be saved. Plot Resolution During a conversation with other board members, Keiichi asked if they would accept to help Satoko. However, the largest family, Sonozaki, was being asked for permission. This was a difficult task. Oryō denied to talk with them and sent them out to think about this. Later, Akane Sonozaki, the mother of Mion and Shion, sent the message that their side of the family agreed. It wasn't long before the Child Welfare Office itself gathered employees who wanted to help Satoko as well, and had went on strike. Meanwhile, Keiichi, Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Irie, Chie and Kaieda as well as some members of the board were gathered in the office. In the room where they sat, Harayama called from the Child Welfare Office in Okinomiya, to the Hōjō home to ask if everything was okay again. Harayama handed the phone to Keiichi and Rika. Rika had a long conversation with Satoko, and said that most of Hinamizawa is there to take care of her now, with courage as her brother Satoshi. Some time later, she managed to convince Satoko's response to change. Following this statement, Ōishi sent the police to Teppei's house for the arrest. Images Category:List of Places Category:Child Welfare Office